ユーザー:Kyodaisuu/砂場
自分専用の砂場です。本体にアップする前の下書き等に使います。 Sandbox / 砂場@ヘルプ ---- \begin{eqnarray*} m(4)m(3)m(2)m(1)(2) &=& m(3)^2m(2)m(1)(2) \\ &=& m(3)m(2)^2m(1)(2) \\ &=& m(2)^2m(3)m(2)m(1)(2) \\ &=& m(2)m(3)m(2)m(1)^2(2) \\ &=& m(2)m(3)m(2)m(1)m(2)^2m(1)(2) \\ &=& m(2)m(3)m(2)m(1)m(2)m(1)^2(2) \\ &=& m(2)m(3)m(2)m(1)m(2)m(1)m(1)^2(2) \\ &=& m(2)m(3)m(2)m(1)m(2)m(1)(256) \\ &>& m(2)m(3)m(2)m(1)(10\uparrow\uparrow 257) \\ &=& m(3)m(2)m(1)^{(10\uparrow\uparrow 257)}(10\uparrow\uparrow 257) \\ \end{eqnarray*} \begin{eqnarray*} m(3)m(2)m(1)(x) &=& m(2)^xm(1)(x) \\ &=& m(2)^{x-1}m(1)^x(x) \\ &=& m(2)^{x-1}m(1)^{x-1}m(2)^{x-1}m(1)(x) \\ &=& m(2)^{x-1}m(1)^{x-1}m(2)^{x-2}m(1)^x(x) \\ &=& m(2)^{x-1}m(1)^{x-1}m(2)^{x-2}m(1)^{x-1}...m(2)m(1)^{x-1}m(2)m(1)(x) \\ &>& m(2)^{x-1}m(1)^{x-1}m(2)^{x-2}m(1)^{x-1}...m(2)m(1)^{x-1}(x \uparrow \uparrow x) \\ \end{eqnarray*} m(n)変換のヒドラ Ordinal \(\alpha\) corresponding to the hydra tree matches that of Hardy hierarchy, while the ordinal \(\beta\) calculated in this page was that of FGH. Therefore, \(\alpha = \omega^\beta\). For \(m(3)^3m(2)m(1)(x)\), for example, \(\alpha = \omega^{\omega^3}\) and \(\beta = {\omega^3}\). Kirby 論文の図 In this figure, after cutting one of the top nodes at the \(m(3)\) level, 2 new hydra trees were produced from a node. It corresponds to evaluating \(m(3)=m(2)^x\) with \(x=3\). By comparing the \(m(n)\) structure to the hydra tree before and after cutting the heads, \[m(3)^2m(2)m(1)^2[m(3)^3m(2)m(4)m(3)m(2)m(1)](3) \\ = [m(3)m(2)^3m(1)]m(3)^2m(2)m(1)[m(3)^3m(2)m(4)m(3)m(2)m(1)](3)\] it exactly matches the definition of \(m(n)\) map, because \= m(2)^3[m(3)m(2)m(1)(3) \\ = m(3)m(2)^3m(1)(3)\] ---- m(m,n)変換 集合\(Mm,n (m=0,1,...; n=1,2,...)\) を以下のように定める。 * \(M0,1\)=自然数から自然数への関数 * \(Mm+1,1=M(m,n) (n=1,2,...)\) の元1個ずつを要素に持つ集合（選択公理による） ** \(Mm,1\)の元は、その要素の要素の…要素である \(M0,1\) の元と同じ関数の働きを持つ。 * \(Mm,n+1\) = 写像 \(Mm,n \rightarrow Mm,n\) 全体の集合 \((n=1,2,...)\) \(Mm,n\) の元 \(m(m,n)\) を以下のように定める。ただし、\(a_i, b_i,f_i\) は \(m(m,i)\)の元とし、厳密な定義の構造はm(n)変換と同じである。 \begin{eqnarray*} m(0,1) (x) & := & x+1 \\ m(m,n+1) f_n f_{n-1} ...f_1 (x) & := & {f_n}^x f_{n-1}... f_1 (x) \\ & & (m=0; n=1,2,... and m=1,2,...; n=2,3,…) \\ m(m+1,1) & := & m(m,1),m(m,2),m(m,3),… \\ m(m+1,2)a_1,a_2,... & := & b_1,b_2,… \text{の} b_n \text{を以下で定める。} \\ b_n f_{n-1}...f_1(x) & := & a_y a_{y-1}...a_n f_{n-1}…f_1(x) (y=max(x,n)) \end{eqnarray*} 以下のように計算される。 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,1) & = & m_1,m_2,m_3,… (m_i=m(0,i)) \\ & = & x+1 \\ m(1,2) m(1,1) & = & a_1,a_2,a_3,… \text{とすると} \\ a_1(x) & = & m_x m_{x-1}...m_1 (x) \text{より、m(n)変換と同様の計算で} \\ a_1 & \approx & H\varepsilon_0 \\ すなわち m(1,2) m(1,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_0 \\ a_2 f_1(x) & = & m_y m_{y-1} …m_2 f_1(x) (y=max(x,2)) より \\ m_2 & = & H\omega (Ha → H\omegaの変換) \\ m_3 m_2 & = & H\omega^\omega \\ m_3 m_3 m_2 & = & H\omega^{\omega^2} \\ m_4 m_3 m_2 & = & H\omega^{\omega^\omega} \\ m_5 m_4 m_3 m_2 & = & H\omega^{\omega^{\omega^\omega}} \\ & … & \\ a_2 & = & H\varepsilon_0 \\ \end{eqnarray*} となります。そして、 \begin{eqnarray*} a_3 f_2 f_1(x) & = & m_y m_{y-1}...m_3 f_2 f_1(x) (y=max(x,3)) より、 \\ f_2 & = & Ha とすると \\ m_3 f_2 & = & Ha^\omega \\ m_3 m_3 m_2 & = & Ha^{\omega^2} \\ m_4 m_3 f_2 & = & Ha^{\omega^\omega} \\ m_5 m_4 m_3 f_2 & = & Ha^{\omega^{\omega^\omega}} \\ & … & \\ a_3 f_2 & = & Ha^{\varepsilon_0} \end{eqnarray*} となるため、\(a_3\) は \(Ha \rightarrow Ha^{\varepsilon_0}\) の変換です。 \begin{eqnarray*} a_4 f_3 f_2 f_1(x) & = & m_y m_{y-1}...m_4 f_3 f_2 f_1(x) (y=max(x,4)) より、\\ f_2 & = & Ha、f_3=Ha→ Ha^b の変換とすると \\ f_2 & = & Ha \\ f_3 f_2 & = & Ha^b \\ m_4 f_3 f_2 & = & Ha^{b^\omega} \\ m_5 m_4 f_3 f_2 & = & Ha^{b^{\omega^\omega}} \\ & … & \\ a_4 f_3 f_2 & : & Ha^{b^{\varepsilon_0}} \end{eqnarray*} となるため、 \(a_4\) は \([Ha \rightarrow Ha^b] \rightarrow [Ha → Ha^{b^{\varepsilon_0}}]\) の変換です。このことから、 \begin{eqnarray*} a_4 a_3 & : & Ha \rightarrow Ha^{\varepsilon_0^{\varepsilon_0}} \\ a_4 a_3 a_2 & : & H{\varepsilon_0}^ \end{eqnarray*} と計算され、以下同様に \(a_5\) は \([Ha → Ha^b] \rightarrow [Ha → Ha^{b^c}] \rightarrow [Ha \rightarrow Ha^b] \rightarrow [Ha \rightarrow Ha^{b^{c^{\varepsilon_0}}}]\) の変換となって、 \begin{eqnarray*} a_5 a_4 a_3 a_2 & : & H{\varepsilon_0}^ } = H{\varepsilon_0}^ 4 \\ a_6 a_5 a_4 a_3 a_2 & : & H{\varepsilon_0}^ 5 \\ a_{n+1} a_n ... a_2 & : & H{\varepsilon_0}^ n \end{eqnarray*} と計算され、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2)^2 m(1,1) & \approx & H{\varepsilon_0}^ \omega=H\varepsilon_1 \end{eqnarray*} \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2)^3 m(1,1) = b_1,b_2,b_3,... \end{eqnarray*} とすると、\(b_i\) は上記 \(a_i\) の \(\varepsilon_0\) を \(\varepsilon_1\) に変えた式となります。したがって、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2)^3 m(1,1) & \approx & H{\varepsilon_1}^ \omega=H\varepsilon_2 \\ m(1,2)^4 m(1,1) & \approx & H{\varepsilon_2}^ \omega=H\varepsilon_3 \end{eqnarray*} といったように、\(m(1,2)\)は \(H\varepsilon_a\) のaに1を足す効果を持ちます。このことから、m(n)変換の計算と同様の構造で、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,3) m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & H\varepsilon_\omega \\ m(1,4) m(1,3) m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\omega^\omega} \\ m(1,5) m(1,4) m(1,3) m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\omega^{\omega^\omega}} \\ m(1,x) m(1,x-1) ... m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} \\ m(2,2) m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} \end{eqnarray*} となります。そして、\(m(2,2) m(2,1) = f_2, f_3,…\) とすると (\(f_i\) は \(M1,i\) の元) \begin{eqnarray*} f_1 & = & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} 程度の関数を元に持つ M(1,1) \\ f_2 & : & H\varepsilon_0} (H\varepsilon_a → H\varepsilon_0} の変換) \\ f_3 & : & Ha} → Ha^{\varepsilon_0}} の変換 \\ f_4 f_3 f_2 & : & H{\varepsilon_0}^ } \end{eqnarray*} となることから、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(2,2)^2 m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_1} \\ m(2,2)^3 m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_2} \\ m(2,2)^4 m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_3} \end{eqnarray*} と計算されます。このように、\(m(2,2)\) が\(H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_a}\)のaに1を足す効果を持つので、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(3,2) m(3,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0}} \end{eqnarray*} となります。 以上の計算を繰り返すと、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2) m(1,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_0 \\ m(2,2) m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} \\ m(3,2) m(3,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0}} \\ m(4,2) m(4,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0}}} \end{eqnarray*} となり、 \\approx H[\zeta_0 = f_{\zeta_0}(x)\]